


After all is said and done

by imheretowritetrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imheretowritetrash/pseuds/imheretowritetrash
Summary: After the events of season 3, everyone goes back to camp Jeha and as they settle back in, Clarke goes to find Bellamy. She finds him in his room, with Murphy asleep with his head in Bellamy's lap.  They sit together and talk.





	

Clarke was sitting at a fire with her friends, drinking moonshine and talking, happy to finally be able to relax after everything they've been through. They've all lost so much, seen so much death...been a cause of a lot of it. There hasn't been a day in months when they didn't have to struggle to survive, or to keep others alive. Of course, this wouldn't last long either. But right now, it didn't matter. They could finally rest.

It was late in the evening and the night was coming to a lull, people mostly talking in hushed whispers. She realised her and Bellamy haven't had much time to catch up, and she hasn't seen him for the past hour or so. She told Raven and Jasper she's going to go talk to Bellamy and did just that. She headed towards the Arc. One of the good things that came from this all is they finally had their own proper rooms. Most of them were simple, 4 solid metal walls, a bed, and a dresser, but it was more than they've had in a long time.  
Reaching Bellamy's room she knocked on the door, to let him know she was coming in and opened it. She knew he wouldn't be asleep yet since there was light under the door. She stepped into the room, smiling slightly when she saw him sitting on his bed.

"Hey.." As soon as she said that, he pressed his finger to his lips, urging her to be quiet, and looked down. She followed his gaze, only now noticing a sleeping Murphy, with his head in Bellamy's lap. She looked back up at Bellamy, raising an eyebrow. This was probably the last thing she expected to see. Bellamy smiled slightly at her, and motioned for her to come in. She closed the door quietly, and went to sit beside him on the bed, careful not to wake Murphy up.

"Is he okay?" she asked curiously, keeping her voice quiet, though knowing Bellamy wouldn't be this at ease if he wasn't. But she couldn't make sense of it otherwise and didn't know what else to ask.

"Yeah, yeah he's fine. Just tired. We were talking about everything that happened...catching up." He answered, threading his fingers through Murphy's hair.

She nodded, looking down at him. He looked so relaxed and at peace..content, curled up beside Bellamy, after everything those two have been through.

"He was telling me about Jaha...he was screwed even before ALIE. He told Murphy bout that city of light and convinced him to go with him but I don't think that's why he went though. He said Jaha was nice to him, then after they actually got to what he thought was the city of light he left Murphy on the beach to die." Bellamy frowned at the thought. "A few kind words and he followed that psycho like a dog.." He scoffed, moving some hair out of Murphy's eyes.

Clarke also frowned, hearing that. She didn't like Murphy, really. But she didn't think he deserved that. To have his hopes raised that someone actually cared about him and then be left again as soon as he became inconvenient. "Jaha really lost it..he manipulated him because he knew it would be easy to get him to come along."

Bellamy nodded sourly. "Yeah." 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. It was oddly pleasant, even if the little conversation they made was bitter. Murphy shifted in his sleep curling in more towards Bellamy, unknowingly seeking the kind of comfort he hasn't had long time.  
Bellamy swallowed, slightly overcome at the gesture. He cleared his throat quietly, moving his hand from Murphy's hair and placing it on his side, almost protectively.

"I'm tired of being angry with him Clarke. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've missed him" he said, not looking at Clarke.

"I stopped you from putting a bullet in his head" She watched them, finding it oddly comforting, as if a sign that everything was okay. 

He nodded, only replying after a moment. "I know" He leaned back against the wall, and looked up at Clarke. "Thanks..I'm sorry about Lexa." 

Clarke would probably tear up again, if she wasn't so exhausted, and emotionally spent already. "She shouldn't have died" 

"I know. I'm sorry" Bellamy looked at her, completely genuine. He hated Lexa for what she did, but he knew Clarke loved her, and he knew how much her death hurt her.

"Thank you..I should be going anyway, it's really late. I'll talk to you tomorrow Bell." She smiled slightly at him, getting up.

"Clarke" he took her hand before she got up to leave, pulling her down a bit, so he could kiss her cheek. "It's nice to have you back"

She nodded, wishing him goodnight before turning to leave, looking back to see him looking down at Murphy again, who was curled up against him. It was nice. It was all okay, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and it's pretty rough. It is un-betad, so if anyone would feel like helping me with that, give me a shout. Please comment, I'd love to know what you think <3


End file.
